Kittychan Must Die
by Boyue
Summary: Fed up with Yao's obsession of Kitty-chan, Ivan decides it's time to put an end to the madness. -RussiaChina-


_APH and its characters © Hidekaz Himaruya_

_Pairing: Russia x China_

_This chapter contains implicit sexual content and adult matters. 8D  
_

_

* * *

_

**KITTY-CHAN MUST DIE**

**Chapter 01**

* * *

"Ivan! Ivan!"

Ivan blinked away from the mounted television showing a music video. He looked to his left and smiled as Yao came rushing toward him. With the sparkly excitement on his face, Ivan deduced that Yao must have found something he wanted in the store.

"Look! Look!" Yao practically shoved a DVD box in Ivan's face. "Look!"

Ivan leaned away and took the box in his hand. He scanned the title and sighed inwardly. 'KITTY-CHAN'S ADVENTURES WITH FRIENDS' were written in bright pink and bubbly letters. Yao grinned so happily that his eyes were forced closed by his cheeks. Ivan had expected it to involve Kitty-chan. After all, there were only a few things that could get Yao so excited.

"You want this?" he asked though he already knew the answer.

"Of course!" Yao snatched the DVD back and hugged it tight to his chest. "It's finally on sale! I've been waiting for over a year now!"

Ivan smiled with a tilt of his head. They did always overcharge Kitty-chan merchandises. If Yao wasn't such a frugal person, Ivan was sure they would've been bankrupted long ago. He watched Yao dote the movie with a content grin, and he couldn't help but pout.

"It's not fair," he said, "Yao never gets so excited about me."

"Aiyah, what are you talking about?" Yao frowned and pouted his lips as well. "You don't go on sale!"

Ivan dropped his shoulders in defeat. Yao was always finding ways to evade his intimacy. He stepped forward and looped an arm around his waist. Yao shrugged a bit but didn't do anything else to nudge him away.

"So, I can get this, right?" Yao asked, lifting up the DVD.

Ivan planted a kiss to his forehead and said, "You can get anything you want."

Yao let out a cheer and even clapped his hands a bit. He moved the products in the basket and carefully put the movie in, away from the frozen goods and the bottle of soy sauce.

"I can't wait to watch it!" Yao said, still flashing a happy grin.

Ivan watched Yao hurry to the front of the store with a little bounce in his steps, ignoring the fact that they weren't really done shopping yet. He glanced down at the DVD and groaned under his breath.

Sometimes, he really hated the hold Kitty-chan had on Yao.

* * *

Ivan walked out of the bathroom with a towel over his head. He dried his hair as he stepped into the bedroom. The television was on, and Yao was lying on his stomach with a pillow under his chest. He looked at the screen and half-heartedly watched Kitty-chan talk to her friends: a frog and a penguin.

He sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed his hand on Yao's back. Yao didn't even flinch or react. He just slightly kicked his feet and changed the hand that was holding his head up. Ivan scooted close and kissed the back of his neck.

"You are watching it again?"

"It's just my third time," Yao mumbled quickly. He chuckled childishly when the frog slipped on ice.

Ivan put the towel on the nightstand. He climbed on the bed and crawled on top of Yao. He lowered himself down and pressed his face into Yao's pajama. The cotton tickled his nose but Yao's scent made up for it.

"Hey!" Yao complained, wiggling like a worm. "You are heavy!"

Ivan giggled and smothered Yao's neck with loud kisses. Yao shifted uncomfortably under him but his weight kept him pinned. He pulled down the collar to get better access to the neck and nibbled on the ear. He gave a few playful licks while his hands fumbled with the waistband.

"Ivan! I'm w-watching the movie!"

Ivan pushed himself up. He snatched the remote control on the bed. He wrestled it away from Yao and pushed hard on the Power button. Before Yao could say or do anything, he tossed the control to the floor and flopped back down. Yao grumbled and elbowed him in the chest.

Ivan laughed it off and wasted no time in yanking off Yao's pants. Yao yelped and struggled, but Ivan could tell that he was only playing hard to get. He slipped his hands into the panda boxers and gave a gentle squeeze.

"S-stop!" Yao gasped with a hunch of his shoulders.

Ivan got on his knees and turned Yao over to face him. He smiled at Yao's flushed cheeks and angry pout. He leaned down and captured Yao's lips, massaging them softly with his own. He could taste mint in Yao's breath. He locked hand with Yao while his other hand reached for the shirt buttons and undid them one by one.

He moved his hands to Yao's waist as he started a trail of kisses from the neck to the chest. He pushed Yao's pajama down to his shoulders. Yao gripped him by the arms and pulled them closer together. Ivan paused for a moment, pleased with Yao's reaction. He eyed the small Kitty-chan prints on the garment and frowned. He turned his eyes up and studied Yao's pillow case, which also had Kitty-chan on it.

He never noticed how soulless Kitty-chan's black eyes were, or how they just seemed to eerily stare at nowhere in particular. He wondered what Yao saw in the character.

He shook the distraction out of his mind and went down to kiss Yao on the neck again. He let out a moan when Yao dug his fingers through his moist hair.

"You'll get a headache if you don't blow dry your hair," Yao scowled.

"Ah~ Then we'll have to hurry!"

Ivan giggled and nuzzled against Yao's neck. He helped take off the pajama top and threw it aside. He smiled and reached for the boxers. Yao flushed and turned his eyes away with his hand over his mouth.

Ivan slipped his hand into the boxers and wrapped his hand around the organ. Slowly, he began to pleasure his lover. Yao took heavy breathes and turned his head with embarrassment. Ivan, on the other hand, held a happy smile and kept up his duty; his own body rose up with anticipation.

He broke eye-contact once and took a look around their bedroom. His eyes landed on the Kitty-chan plushie sitting by the window. Its mouth-less face stared back at him. Ivan felt a chill down his spine and quickly looked away. It suddenly occurred to him how many Kitty-chan merchandises were there. There was a lamp, a fleece blanket, two plushies, a pair of slippers, a bottle of lotion, a tissue box, some pens and pencils, a decal on the laptop, a backpack, a water bottle, and a phone charger.

And those were just the things he could see from the bed. He was fairly certain Yao had a Kitty-chan suitcase in the closet, and their sofa was loaded with Kitty-chan cushions. Not to mention that their eating utensils, their cups and mugs, their coffeemaker and their rice cooker, as well as their pots and pans. They also had Kitty-chan towels in the linen closet.

He began to realize he was surrounded by Kitty-chan. He stared down at Yao, who was quietly moaning with his eyes shut.

And Ivan started to ask bad questions.

Like, was there a Kitty-chan vibrator hiding somewhere in the house that he didn't know about? Was there more than meet the eyes to the small bottle of Kitty-chan shower gel in the bathroom? The one that had always stood in the caddy but had never been used. What was the purpose of the soft Kitty-chan plushie in the bedroom that looked like it could fit perfectly between someone's thighs?

His head jumped to the ultimate question: Did Yao ever get off to Kitty-chan?

The question alone made him grit his teeth and shudder.

"Ivan?"

Ivan snapped out of his thoughts and blinked down. He didn't realize that he had stopped what he was doing. Yao caressed his cheek with a heavy frown. Ivan tried to smile to act normal but his muscles stayed frozen.

"What's wrong?" Yao asked.

"Ah, nothing!"

He leaned down to give a quick kiss before resuming his work. Yao wrapped his arms around him and breathed heavily. He tilted his head back and moaned with encouragement.

But Ivan couldn't concentrate even though Yao was coyly grinding up against him. Everywhere he looked, all around him, there was Kitty-chan staring at him.

He had never felt so watched.

He looked down at Yao. For the first time ever, Ivan didn't feel like doing it. He stopped momentarily and tried to force himself to keep going. But he couldn't find the will to move his waist. He stroke Yao's cheek with a regretful smile.

"Yao," he said, pulling his hand out. "I think I'll go blow dry my hair."

"Ha… Huh?" Yao raised an eyebrow. "W-what is the matter? I thought you w-wanted…"

Ivan backed away and smiled weakly. Instead of catching Yao's concerned eyes, he could only see Kitty-chan's black eyes drilling at him. He climbed out of bed quickly and grabbed the towel. Even as Yao called his name, Ivan just hurried out and headed into the bathroom.

He closed the door and sighed. He scrutinized the bathroom and took note of how it was also invaded by Kitty-chan. As he gazed at the roll of paper towel with pink Kitty-chan imprint, Ivan came to a realization.

There was no escaping from Kitty-chan. Therefore, he must face it head-on.

He must destroy Kitty-chan.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

_Boyue's Note: Eep! I hope you will enjoy this story. o.o;;_

_07.11.09_

_4:15 AM_


End file.
